Tiempos de verano
by Noriilu
Summary: John va a visitar a Dave durante el verano antes de que ambos comiencen la universidad. Algo de humor y romance para este par de amigos, que hasta ahora nunca habian pensado en el amor seriamente.
1. Llegada

**Prologo:**

John estaba sentado en el tren hacia Houston, Texas. Finalmente iba a poder conocer personalmente a su mejor amigo, Dave Strider. Ambos acababan de terminar la secundaria y habían decidido pasar un verano juntos antes de tener que comenzar la universidad. Habian elegido que John viajara hasta Texas ya que el hermano mayor de Dave le había dejado ese apartamento al menor cuando cumplió 18 años.

El joven bromista estaba impaciente por llegar. Podía imaginarse su encuentro con Dave... Él bajando del tren con la aburrida maleta marrón que le había regalado su padre, buscando entre la multitud...y entonces... allí estaría él. Apoyado contra una columna con los brazos cruzados, vistiendo un par de jeans y una arrugada camiseta, con la cabeza alta y sus carecterísticos lentes de sol un poco caídos en la nariz, dejando entrever sus ojos. John rió para sus adentros. Sus pensamientos parecían sacados de un empalagoso anime de romance.

Por megafonía se escuchó la voz de hombre avisando que llegarían a Houston en 10 minutos. Por primera vez en las últimas semanas, John se sintió verdaderamente nervioso. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Como lo iba a saludar? ¿Abrazo? ¿Apretón de manos? ¿Beso? "Un momento" pensó Jonh "¿!Acabo de pensar en un beso con Dave?! ¿¡ Que me pasa en la cabeza?!" El tren comenzó a detenerse y el joven pudo ver por la ventana que ya se encontraban dentro de la estación. Cuándo el tren se detuvo totalmente y se disponía a bajar, le llegó un mensaje al móvil. Era de Dave. "me acabo de un taxi" John suspiró y sonrió a la pantalla de su móvil.

**Capitulo 1:**

John estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Dave. Suspiró y tocó el timbre. Dave le abrió la puerta. Se notaba que acababa de levantarse. Tenía su rubio pelo despeinado, sin camiseta y unos pantalones grises.

-Eh... Hey Dave-dijo Jonh, enrojecido.

-Hola John-respondió Dave haciéndose a un lado invitando a John a entrar.

John pasó a su lado con la cabeza baja y la cara enrojecida. Pero antes de que pudiera incluso dejar su maleta, Dave lo tomó del brazo izquierdo tirándolo hacia él y abrazándolo.

-Uh...Dave...esto es muy homosexual...-dijo John al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su maleta a su lado.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No puedo abrazar a mi mejor amigo la primera vez que lo veo?-lo abrazó mas fuerte-A mi no me parece homosexual, John.

-¡Claro que lo es!-John se separó de Dave- Dos hombres abrazándose cuando uno no tiene camiseta es bastante homosexual-replicó JohnAl menos estas totalmente vestido abajo.

-En realidad solamente tengo los pantalones grises. Me los puse para recibirte nada más.

-¿Cómo?-John se ruborizó-¿¡No estás usando calzoncillos?!

-¡No, duh! Así todo está mas libre y como quiere-dijo Dave mientras cerraba la puerta.

John suspiró.

-¿No estarás...-Dave se tomó los pantalones con cara pícara-...incómodo, no?

-Si haces lo que pienso que vas a hacer,Strider, juro que te...

John no pudo terminar de hablar. Dave se había bajado los pantalones y adoptado una pose de triunfo con la cabeza muy alta. John reaccionó al principio, pero cuando se dió cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba delante de él DESNUDO, su cara se volvió totalmente roja y la hundió entre sus manos

-¡Pantalones de vuelta, pantalones de vuelta!- gritó Jonh

Dave rió y se subió los pantalones.

-Demasiado inocente, Egbert-dijo Dave mientras pasaba a su lado despeinándole el pelo-Voy a llevar tu maleta al cuarto que era de mi hermano.

Jonn se dió vuelta y miró a su amigo. "Estas vacaciones van a ser muy largas, DEMASIADO" pensó.

-¡John!-gritó Dave desde el cuarto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿Que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?

-Eh...estoy un poco cansado-respondió John- A lo mejor despues de que descanse un poco.

Dave salió del cuarto y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mirándolo.

-Bueno. Si estas cansado entonces duerme un poco.-Dave se dirigió a la puerta-Mejor asi. Asi puedo ir a comprar un par de cosas mientras descansas y despues podemos salir a la noche.

John asintió y fue al cuarto en el que iba a dormir. Miró la maleta y pensó que ya ordenaría su ropa despues de dormir un poco. Se sacó los zapatos y la camiseta, se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos. Pudo escuchar como se cerraba la puerta del departamento.

Sonrió y durmió pensando en el verano que le aguardaba junto a Dave.


	2. Celos

John se despertó por el sonido de un secador de pelo. "¿Dave volvió?" se preguntó John a si mismo mientras estiraba el brazo para encontrar los lentes y ponerselos. Se levantó, aun somnoliento, y se asomó a la sala. Vió a Dave con una camisa roja desaliñada y unos jeans azules oscuros.Y por supuesto los lentes negros que siempre llevaba.

-Buenas noches bello Durmiente-dijo Dave en tono de burla

-¡Nyeh!-replicó John-¿A donde vas que estas tan arreglado?-dijo Jonh burlonamente alargando la ultima palabra. Dave rió

-A donde VAMOS, querrás decir.

-¿Que?-John dejó de sonreir repentinamente.

-Dado que es tu primer dia conmigo, quiero sacarte a pasear.

-¡No soy un perro al que tengas que pasear!

-Eso es verdad-replicó Dave-Eres un Egbert.

John lo miró serio, intentando no reirse por lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

-Vamos, vamos John. Ponte algo bonito, ¿si?-dijo Dave guiñandole un ojo.

John se dió vuelta hacia su cuarto refunfuñando y abrió la maleta buscando ropa. John no era el tipo de persona que salia por las noches. ¿Que se supone que debia ponerse? Bueno, un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro iría bien. Salió al salón y se sentó en el sofá junto a Dave.

-¿Que...-Dave lo miró horrorizado-...te pusiste?

-Uhm...¿ropa?-replicó Jonh extrañado

Dave rió tomandose la cara, se levantó agarrando a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevó a su cuarto.

Al llegar, soltó a su amigo sentandolo en su cama y abrio su armario para buscar ropa

-Eh...Dave...¿que haces?-comento Jonh desconcertado.

-Te busco ropa decente.

-¡Eh! ¿Que tiene de malo esta ropa? ¡Es clasica!

-Con Air tambien es clasica, y hace que los angeles lloren sangre cada vez que alguien la ve..

-¡Acabas de cruzar la linea Strider!

Dave rió ante el comentario de John y le lanzó a la cara una camiseta con un estampado asemejando las venas del cuerpo de color rojo y azul.

-Nos vamos en cinco minutos, Señor Mal Gusto-dijo Dave mientras salia de la habitacion.

John suspiró y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Luego de cambiarse, salio a la sala.

-¿Ves? Mucho mejor ahora. No te queda tan bien como a mi, pero es mejor que esa cosa que tenias puesta-comentó Dave

-¿No nos teniamos que ir?-mascullo entre dientes John.

Dave sonrió, tomó las llaves del coche y se fueron.

Después de unos quince minutos de silencioso trayecto en coche por Houston, llegaron a una concurrida calle.

-Llegamos-dijo Dave mientras se bajaba del deportivo rojo.

-¿A donde me trajiste?-comentó John observando todo.

-Vamos Egbert, te va a gustar-replicó Dave al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta la entrada de un establecimiento. John siguió a su amigo.

-¿No deberiamos hacer la cola como el resto de las personas?-comento en voz baja John al mismo tiempo que Dave saludaba a uno de los guardias y los dejaba pasar.

-No sabia que tenias tantas influencias.

-Despues de venir cuatro dias a la semana acabas haciendo algun que otro amigo que te abre puertas, nunca mejor dicho.

John veia como su amigo caminaba confiadamente en el lugar lleno de gente bailando y bebiendo y como lo saludaban.Y él ahi, detras de Dave, sin saber porque habia dejado que Dave lo arrastrara hasta este lugar. En cierto punto, Dave desapareció entre la multitud. John intento buscar a su amigo, sin exito, asi que decidio quedarse cerca de la barra, apoyado timidamente sin saber que hacer. John suspiró y volvió a ojear para intentar encontrar a Dave,pero su busqueda fue interrumpida por un grupo de chicas.

-¿Que hace un chico como tu aqui?-pregunto una de ellas. Era alta y delgada, casi esqueletica. Tenia una larga melena negra que caia rebeldemente y sus ojos azules parecian chispear cuando miraron los de John. John no pudo articular palabra y tragó saliva. La chica rió.

-Vriska-dijo la chica mientras le sonreia picaramente a John y las chicas que la rodeaban reian-Me llamo Vriska Serket.

-Uhm...me, me llamo John Egbert.

-Vamos Vriska, deja tranquilo al amigo de Strider-comentó una chica de pelo por los hombros y negro con una amplia sonrisa. Vriska le lanzo una fulminante.

-¿Por que deberia, Teresa?

-Esta bien, no digas que no te avise...-dijo Teresa mientras caminaba perdiendose entre la multitud.

-Ahora...¿donde nos habiamos quedado?-dijo Vriska acercandose mas a un ruborizado John.

-Eh...-John no sabia que arrinconado por aquella chica sin saber que hacer o responder. Y ninguna noticia de Dave. "Bueno" pensó John "Quizás lo mejor sea que fluya todo y en algun momento volverá Dave"

El joven continuó hablando con Vriska hasta que tomaron confianza. Sin que él de diera cuenta, la joven se le había acercado cada vez mas hasta llegar al punto en el que sus caras estaban a unos escasos cinco centimetros.

-¿Y de donde conoces a Dave?-pregunto John

-¿Strider?-respondió Vriska-Es el ex-novio de Teresa. El la dejó hace un par de semanas creo, pero quedaron en buenos términos.

-¿Dos semanas?

-Si.

-Uh... Dave no me comento nada de eso y tampoco de que hubiera tenido una novia.

Vriska rió.

-¿Una? No, John. Dave ha tenido varias novias segun escuche...-se quedo callada un momento y señalo hacia una esquina del lugar-¡Mira! Alli estan Dave y Teresa. Y parece que estan muy juntos, ¿no?

John miro en la dirección a la que señalaba su... amiga y, efectivamente, alli estaban Dave y Teresa bastante juntos. Demasiado. Parecian estar hablando como dos amigos, pero habia algo raro. Justo cuando miraba a Dave, este giro la cabeza y lo vio mirandolo haciendo que John agachara la cabeza para disimular y continuar hablando con Vriska.

-Entonces...-susurró Vriska mientras rodeaba el cuello de John con sus brazos-...¿ahora que?

-¿A...a que te refieres?-John trago saliva y se ruborizo.

Vriska rió y comenzó a acercar su cara a la de John. Ambos cerraron los ojos y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de chocarse, alguien tiró del brazo de John.

-¡Eh!-gritó John mientras intentaba zafarse de la persona que tiraba de él.

-Vamos afuera.

Dave era el que le estaba tirando del brazo. "¿Por que Dave? ¿POR QUE?" pensó John.

Cuando salieron fuera, en la parte trasera del lugar, se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

-¡Dave! ¿Por que me sacaste?

Dave se limito a mirarlo a traves de sus obscuros lentes de sol.

-Tengo que volver con Vriska. Estabamos a pun-

-No, John.-dijo Dave mientras volvia a tomarlo del se quedo sentado y lo miro extrañado.

-Quedemonos aca un rato y hablemos-comento Dave al mismo tiempo que le hacia una seña al camarero para que les trajera dos tragos.

-Esta bien-respondió John. "¿Que le pasa a Dave?" pensó John.


	3. Problemas

**Capitulo 3:**

Despues de una buena hora de charla y bebida tras otra, la cara de John estaba un poco roja a causa del alcohol.

-¿Sa...sabes quien es un buen amigo?-le dijo John a Dave

-John Egbert es un buen amigo.-respondió Dave, ligeramente menos enrojecido.

-No...no...-John se quedo pensado unos segundos- Tu eres un buen amigo, Dave-dijo John al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba. Dave se ruborizo, acentuando el rojo de sus mejillas.

-John... Te amo...

-Y yo a ti Dave.-balbuceó John. Las palabras comenzaban a patinar en su boca.

-No John, yo...-Dave no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Vriska y Teresa los interrumpieron.

-Asi que estaban los dos aqui-comento Teresa, mirando a se sentó en las rodillas de John y lo abrazó.

-¡Estaba preocupaaaaaaaada!-dijo Vriska

Dave miro a Teresa y ella hizo lo mismo que Vriska habia hecho con le lanzo una mirada lujuriosa a John.

-Quizáaaaaaaas...-miro a Dave-podriamos pasar la noche en tu casa, Dave.

Este se incorporo junto con Teresa.

-Seguro-dijo mientras se dirigia con Teresa hacia la salida

-Vamos parejita, no se queden solos-comentó Teresa, haciendo que Vriska riera.

Las dos parejas salieron del local y se dirigieron al deportivo de Dave. Durante los quince minutos que duró la vuelta, John y Vriska no paraban de juguetear en los asientos traseros. John estaba muy borracho y no coordinaba bien, y a Vriska le causaba gracia como John confundía su nariz con su boca.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Dave tomó de la mano a Teresa y se la llevó directamente al dormitorio.

-¿Y nosotros...?-comentó Vriska casi susurrándole a John.

Este sonrió, la tomó de la cintura, tirándola hacia él y la besó. Beso que fue bien correspondido por Vriska, la cual comenzó a pasear sus dedos por la espalda de John. Ella se despegó de él y lo tomó de la mano llevándolo al cuarto desocupado. Cuando pasaron por el cuarto en el que Dave y Terezi se encontraban, pudieron oir algo que parecían gemidos ahogados, lo cuál hizo que John y Vriska intercambiaran miradas, casi riendose. Ya en el cuarto, Vriska empujó a John en la cama y se sentó sobre él, quitándose al mismo tiempo la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

-Uh...-titubeó John- Vri-Vriska...

Vriska se tumbó sobre él y lo calló con un beso. John respondió a este y colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella."¿Dave?" Pensó parecía haber esuchado que la puerta se abría, pero entre abrió los ojos y la vió cerrada, asi que volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el beso con la joven. Vriska rompió el beso bruscamente y miro a John picaramente, para comenzar a bajar hasta llegar a la altura de la pelvis y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de John y bajarselo un poco

-¿Listo, John?-comentó Vriska con un tono lascivo- ¿John?.

Vriska volvió a subir sobre él, para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

-¡John!-gritó Vriska mientras lo sacudía para que se despertara. Nada. John estaba dormido cual bebé. La baba que caía de su boca indicaba que no solo estaba dormido, sino que lo estaba profundamente. Vriska suspiró, y buscó su camiseta para volver a ponérsela. Acomodó la cabeza de John en la almohada, le quitó la camisa y los pantalones y lo tapó con una sábana para que durmiera cómodo. Vriska notó que dormido, era mucho mas tierno. La joven se tumbo junto a él y también cayó dormida.

"¿Eh?" Pensó John, mientras entre abría los ojos. Trabajo duro para alguien a la que le dolía la cabeza y tenía resaca del día anterior. Abrió un poco más y pudo notar a Vriska dormida aun a su lado. "¿Que..." Se refregó los ojos para aclararse la vista. "...pasó?" Cuidadosamente, John se levantó de la cama y se dió cuenta de su falta de ropa. No recordaba nada, pero sonrió para si mismo y se sonrojó un poco mientras miraba a Vriska, imaginando lo que posiblemente acabara de pasar esa noche. Se pusó los pantalones que tenia puestos cuando llegó y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Cerró la puerta y se sintió aliviado al no escuchar nada. "No estan despiertos, mejor" pensó John.

-Buenos días.

-¡D-dave!-gritó John.

Dave lo miró, o eso supuso John, ya que el joven llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol y no podía decir hacia donde miraba.

-Hola, John.-comentó Teresa, la cuál estaba sentada en el sofá tomando un té rojo.

-Uh... hola Teresa.-respondió John, nervioso, intentando cambiar su atención en ella. Sentía algo raro con Dave. No sabía que era, pero sentía que Dave lo estaba escrutando con la mirada.

-John...-dijo Dave con un tono severo.

-Holaaaaaaa.-Vriska acababa de asomarse del cuarto en el que había dormido con John.

Dave abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, frunció el ceño y cerró la boca, frente a la mirada que Teresa acababa de lanzarle.

-¡Vriska!-comentó John, algo nervioso por la tensión que podía sentir en la sala. Vriska caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, colgándose de su se levantó bruscamente, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa que tenía frente a él.

-Tienen que irse.-pronunció Dave.

-Aww, vamos "chico cool".-Vriska miró a John-Tendriamos que desayunar juntos.

.

Teresa se levantó, dejando el té rojo en el lado opuesto de la mesa donde Dave se estaba apoyando.

-Si Vriska, deberíamos irnos.-Teresa miró a Dave-Estoy segura que Dave esta cansado por esta noche tan agitada y seguro querrá hablar con John.

-Pero...-comentó Vriska, separándose de John y mirando a Teresa con odio.

-Vamos, además me tenés que acompañar a ver a Karkat por lo que le pasó.-dijo Teresa.

Vriska resopló con fastidio.

-¿Otra vez? Ugh, ese chico no sabe solucionar sus propios problemas, ¿verdad?

-Es así. Soluciona el problema de todos menos los propios.-dijo Teresa mientras abría la puerta del departamento. Vriska caminó hacia ella.

-Adiós Dave.-se despidió Teresa.

-Adiooooooos John-dijo Vriska, guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta completamente.

Dave suspiró, se quitó las gafas de sol y se dejó caer sobre la silla detrás de él.

-Dave...¿está todo bien?-comentó John, preocupado por su amigo.

-No.-respondió secamente Dave.

-Eh...¿hay algun... problema?

-Si.

John estaba comenzando a molestarse por las respuestas monosilábicas de su amigo.

-¿Y el problema es...?-dijo John mientras se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba al lado de Dave.

-Mi problema mide 1.67m, tiene ojos azules, vive en Washington, cumple años el 13 de Abril, le gustan las películas malas, las cosas paranormales, es alérgico a los cacahuetes y odia a Betty Crocker y todo lo que ella haga y toca el piano como los ángeles. Ah si, y se llama John Egbert.

John se sonrojó frente a la descripción tan exacta de él que Dave acababa de darle. No...no fue lo que dijo, sino el tono de serenidad con el que lo dijo y como se lo dijo.


	4. Update Note: Perdon TT

**UPDATE**

****I'm so so sorry ^n^ Pero no creo que vaya a postear mas capitulos en un tiempo por, ehm, problemas emocionales que estoy teniendo y no puedo escribir nada. No se ni como explicar lo que me esta pasando, asi que mejor no explico nada y listo.  
Sorry.


End file.
